


I Love You

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Swords, Magic, Sunshine a Cordyn + Child!Prompto AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fight and Make-Up, Fluff, M/M, May also write a smut chapter TwT, Prompt Fill, Rated for Cor's swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Ardyn covers their bedroom floor in legos after Cor says something that really hurts. Cor is distracted at work trying to figure out how to apologize. Ardyn is trapped on the bed.





	1. Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all some notes for this story. This takes place in an Alternate Universe in which Ardyn is Regis' younger brother. The following are things to keep in mind.
> 
> 1\. Ardyn plays with children's toys and watches children's programming because it quiets his thoughts and keeps him from strangling someone. Ardyn is easily stressed but hides it under his 'diplomat face' which is basically canon Ardyn with less spite. Ardyn does however enjoy reading mature novels like Dante and Homer but sometimes he just needs to escape. 
> 
> 2\. Ardyn get's VERY petty and spiteful when he feels insecure and wronged, which is why this prompt stood out to me.
> 
> 3\. This is a few years prior to them acquiring Prompto. The story is tied to the same AU as "Happiness".

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV. Just playing with the characters.**

* * *

 

This…was admittedly not one of his better ideas and he was willing to own up to that fact. Ardyn glowered down at his handiwork from his spot curled up on the bed, trapped by an inescapable floor entirely covered in Lego bricks. Lego bricks that HE himself had laid out as petty revenge on his boyfriend who was currently at work for the day. Ardyn had considered moving them but he was a very spiteful man and in his own mind his love deserved the pain of plastic blocks pressing into his feet after the insulting thing he had said to him before slamming the front door in his face. Now though, he was trapped on the bed because of a stupid promise he made with said lover: there would be NO warping or magic usage inside their shared apartment. Petty and spiteful Ardyn may have been, but he was still honest.

 

“Do you really need so many damned toys? You are twenty-four years old! At least TRY to act like you’re a fucking adult!”

 

Ardyn threw down another layer of legos in spite as the comment replayed in his mind, eyes welling up with tears he refused to shed. It hurt to have the man you love belittle you for enjoying the mind-numbing relief that came with building things out of tiny little colored blocks or for enjoying the simpleness of Tinker Logs.

 

Pretty much everyone in the citadel knew that Ardyn played with children’s toys as stress relieving creative outlets and that the longer he spent with them the less time he would use to prank hapless victims. Just as he watched children’s programming. Ardyn NEEDED the stability it provided him and he knew that Cor Leonis was more than aware of it.

 

~FFXV~

 

Cor sighed to himself while at parade rest outside the throne room of the citadel. The marshal already knew that Ardyn was probably still very upset over the fight from that morning. It was rare that Cor could bring the king’s brother so damn close to crying. Cor HATED seeing Ardyn upset and he felt guilty for calling him out about the childish things he enjoys. Just a few more minutes and he could go home and figure out how to apologize.

 

“Cor, I believe you should go home a little early as the meeting is over.” Regis’ voice broke his reverie. Regis had a very knowing look on his face, young Noctis now tucked into his arm with Ignis’ hand in the other.

 

“You knew I screwed up.”

 

“I had a feeling when you showed up for work without my brother’s hair caught on your uniform. Ardyn rarely let’s you leave without evidence he's part of your life. I don’t know what you did Cor, but do make it up to him. I may not always agree with him but he IS my younger brother.” Regis replied before waving the younger man off.

 

~FFXV~

 

“I’m home. Ardyn?”

 

“Bedroom!” Ardyn’s voice sounded strained, like he was fairly close to crying.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower first, I just got back.”

 

Cor didn’t like the silence that followed. Deciding his shower could wait, he walked to their bedroom and couldn't quite believe his eyes. The entire floor was covered in lego bricks and Ardyn was on the bed sniffling into his knees, still in his pajamas. Slowly gold-speckled blue eyes met his gaze and he knew that Ardyn had trapped himself on the bed and was still obeying the rule about warping. All Cor could think about was holding the mess he called his boyfriend.

 

“If I come over there and hug you, will you forgive my outburst and join me for that shower?”

 

A tiny nod was answer enough, he didn’t need to make Ardyn feel worse about how spiteful and petty he’d behaved while he was at work. Cor kicked off his shoes and socks and started walking across the little plastic blocks that littered their floor, unfazed as they dug into his skin. In all honesty it felt almost like tiny massage beads pressing against the soles. When he finally reached the bed he ran a hand through red-brown-violet hair, drawing the eyes of his lover up to meet his own.

 

“Piggy back or bridal?”

 

Ardyn would have commented on how Cor wasn’t howling in pain but right now he just wanted to be held. Slowly he held up three-fingers and Cor laughed. Ardyn rarely wanted to be carried unless he was exhausted or his hip was hurting especially bad but when he did he almost always wanted an option Cor usually never gave into: usually.

 

“Okay, but only because I really am sorry I insulted you this morning. C’mere you overgrown raccoon.”

 

Ardyn wrapped his arms around Cor’s shoulders and hooked his legs around his hips as the marshal slid his hands under his thighs and rear to lift him up properly. One hand supporting his weight and the other stroking his hair as he carried him from their bedroom and to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet lid. Kneeling between his knees he reached up and stroked his face until their eyes met again.

 

“You going to let me hear your voice again anytime soon?”

 

“I’m sorry I covered the room in legos and that I’m an overgrown child.” Ardyn said, a quiet and painful to hear tone in his voice. Cor gripped his chin gently with the hand he was using to stroke his hair, refocusing his attention.

 

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum, listen to me VERY carefully. I was angry when I yelled at you this morning. I know better than even Regis sometimes, how badly you need to play and act the way you do. I knew that since the day we met, you needed to get as far removed from your official life as possible. I love that you can take simple tinker logs and legos to create such elaborate things, that you still like to cuddle each stuffed animal I’ve ever bought you. I love that you can be theatrical and over the top of speech even while doing something a childish as throw ice cream at Clarus’ face. You are smart, beautiful, eccentric, and admittedly a pain in the ass sometimes but I meant it when I said I love you Ardyn.”

 

Ardyn was crying, he knew he was crying but he couldn’t stop. Rubbing at his eyes he tugged Cor up and kissed him before just holding onto his shoulders. Cor realized, he had not actually said those three words quite that blatantly before at least not with the same weight they now held. Cor loved this man, flaws and all. Slowly he slid free of Ardyn and started stripping out of his uniform.

 

“I love you too, Cor.”

 

Hearing those words from Ardyn’s lips without hesitation or theatricality made him smile  as he turned around and helped his lover to his feet, slowly shedding the soft pajamas revealing the two scars that nearly took the man away from him. The jagged scar along his left hip and the semi-sunburst over his chest. Cor gently kissed the scar tissue over Ardyn’s heart, always feeling the need to reaffirm that the scars are not ‘ugly’ and that to Cor they meant he was alive. Just as Ardyn had always done for his own scars. 


	2. Pizza and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor ensures his boyfriend/prince is properly fed and decides that he needs to make up for what he caused this morning. Cor proves very persuasive and Ardyn proves to be a little rascal after all is said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Cor has decided that there WILL be a smut chapter and Ardyn whole-heartedly agrees with it so we're getting it. This will be my third foray into NSFW territory since forever ago.
> 
> Also: Cor's 'cruelty' will not be something horribly cruel. Would so not fit with this AU.

The shower proved to be a good thing, Ardyn was much more agreeable after he was clean and wearing a fresh pair of pajamas. Cor helped the wine-haired man pick up the mess caused by spite and made a note to build Ardyn a proper toy organizer for his next birthday, to be fair Ardyn DID in fact try to keep them in some sort of order there just wasn’t much room to put things.

 

“Can we go to bed now?”

 

“No. You and I both know what happens when you go to bed without eating something. We’re going to order a pizza and you can pick a book since it’s my turn to read. THEN we can go to bed.” Cor replied, laughing at the sleepy pout on his boyfriend before kissing it away and ordering a medium pepperoni and mushroom pizza. With the order placed Cor took a seat on their sofa, watching as Ardyn went through the numerous books they owned between them.

 

Ardyn looked carefully at the spine of each book, there were so many to choose from. Ardyn personally had books that ranged from children’s books up to self-help and textbooks level texts with several novels and poetry books to spare. Cor’s collection was smaller as only titles he could read over and over got to stay on the shelf. Finally he gently plucked one of his various books by Tolkien and returned to the sofa plopping down so he’s half-sprawled over Cor’s lap, earning a grunt.

 

“You do know you’ll have to move when I get the door for our dinner.”

 

“Then you’ll just have to move me my dear marshal.” Ardyn replied with a smirk that indicated he had no intention of moving even as the doorbell rang. Cor had to be very creative if he wanted to get that pizza in the apartment and in Ardyn’s stomach. Leaning down he used his knees to push the redhead’s torso up so their lips met in a kiss that Cor quickly deepened until Ardyn gave a tiny moan then slipped out from under him and laid him back on the couch.

 

“ _ **THAT**_ was cheating Cor.”

 

“ _No_ , that is called a knowing your opponent.” Cor shot back with a smirk as he opened the door and paid for their pizza. Ardyn ate a little more than usual at four slices instead of his standard two, which told Cor all he really needed confirmed: Ardyn had been trapped on the bed since he left for work, meaning lunch hadn’t existed. The marshal was proud of Ardyn’s resolve not to break the warping rule even though it was his sure-fire way to get off the bed. Luckily their bathroom was only a 1 foot hop from the bed (just not the one with the shower) so he was certain Ardyn had at least taken care of himself hygiene wise the best he could.

 

“Ardyn, how about we skip reading hour tonight? I’ll read you an chapter of The Silmarillion tomorrow night as an extra to make up for it.”

 

“What brought this on?” Ardyn asked once he’d chewed and swallowed the last bite of his pizza, looking curiously at Cor. They almost never skipped reading hour, they often used it to soothe one another at the end of the day or after difficult missions.

 

“I was thinking that I want to reward you for being a good boy and NOT warping in the bedroom to get free of your lego moat.”

 

Ardyn’s entire face went pink at the smirk plastered on Cor’s face. A twinge of arousal coursing through him at being told he is a good boy. They had learned early on in this relationship that Ardyn loved praise and encouragement as it soothed his insecurities but being called ‘good boy’ took it to bedroom levels and Cor knew how to take care of his ‘good boy’.

 

“I don’t deserve a reward for creating that moat to begin with.” Ardyn countered. While he was already entering a bedroom mindset, he could openly acknowledge when he’d been spiteful and bratty. Cor pulled him onto his lap so Ardyn was straddling his hips and kissed him sweetly, running a hand through messy waves that were now completely dry but soft to the touch.

 

“Alright, if you want to play that way I’ll just nip it in this in the bud. I’m the one who was in the wrong Ardyn. I said something knowing full well it would probably hurt you, something I regret. You belong with that giggling smirk or your beautiful smile on your face but I know for a fact you cried today. Instead of a ‘reward’ I want you to let me make it up to you?”

 

Ardyn thought about it as he leaned into Cor’s touch, trying to keep his wits about him. Cor was the only person that Ardyn tended to openly listen to besides Regis and sometimes he just needed to hear them break things down. While he was incredibly intelligent, his faculties hadn’t been the same since his near-death-experience at 17. The moment Regis ascended the throne he banned the council from ever sending Ardyn on life-threatening endeavors, appointing his younger brother as Royal Archivist and Head of the Royal Library. The change of scenery actually helped his recovery. Ardyn acquiesced and returned the sweet kiss, leaning into the hand in his hair with an almost purr.

 

“In that case Cor, by all means.”

 

Cor smirked as he wrapped his arms around the fleece-covered man and stood, letting Ardyn get away with clinging to his front again and having to tense his muscles to keep from dropping him when he felt the sneaky royal nip at his exposed throat.

 

“Ardyn, at least wait until we brush our teeth before you do that.”

 

Ardyn just laughed and resumed snuggling. Seriously, **_THIS_** was the mess he was planning to propose to at the upcoming fete? Cor wouldn't change him; in his mind Ardyn wasn't someone who needed 'fixing'. What he needed was someone to stand by him and let him know it was okay that he wasn't the same as he'd been. It made Cor proud to know that their King and friends agreed with his view.

 

Cor made a mental note never to let Ardyn choose the toothpaste ever again. It was far too sweet; that warranted a little 'cruelty' of his own once he got him back in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest opinion: Down the road should I do a story about the mission that nearly cost Cor and Regis their mischievous raccoon? I think after this story is done I will work on the Baby!Prompto acquisition story.


End file.
